


Some Bunny Loves Me

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Couple, Cuddle, Developing Relationship, Embrace, F/M, bunny - Freeform, kiss, oc canon couple, rabbit - Freeform, rabbit all might, shape change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: Things have been going all right since Iron Maiden is starting to get back into work. In fact Toshinori is moving back in with Grizel. He should be really happy that they are going to give it another try.. But something is still feeling off and going through all the boxes and memories are just making things feel even more off.But a villain has the idea of how to help the hero realize what's on his mind!
Relationships: Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Original Character(s), Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Bitty Bunny

Toshinori’s fingers played with the edge of the fabric. Images of her tracing it came to mind; her sweet smile, the softness in her eyes, how gentle her touch was, the way she teased with him and they played together. The way she felt when she leaned on him; how wonderful it felt to finally have her, the person who wanted to see his true smile as much as he wanted her’s, lean on and trust him. He was her certified cuddle bunny. A title he did not realize how proud he was of till it was too late, at least that was the thought in his mind. 

“Hey, you’re unpacking! That’s wonderful. What did you find?” Grizel asked sitting behind him. 

“Uh, my old shirt,” finally came out of Toshinori’s mouth as he watched the woman trying to rest her chin on his shoulder. She was just short enough to make that a stretch to even try. He chuckled as she finally sat on her hair to accomplish the task. 

“I remember this,” she happily declared. She nuzzled into the nap of his neck before releasing a low hum. “I still have my shirt too,” she teased with a whisper. 

Toshinori smirked as he leaned on her head, “Grizzy.”

“Oh! I have a gift for you!” Grizel suddenly recalled as she bolted up. She hurried off so fast that Toshinori almost fell onto the floor. He sighed as he sat back up into place. He was putting his shirt back in the box when Grizel plopped down next to him with a matching box in her lap now. “I wanted to get you something.. Since we’re moving back in together and you did all that work covering for and taking care of me,” Grizel began explaining as her fingers played with the little ribbon around the box. 

Toshinori smiled as his hand wrapped around her hands. “Grizel,” he said softly before kissing her cheek. “You don’t have to thank me for that. I’m just happy we get to be together again,” Toshinori said nuzzling close to Grizel’s ear. He loved how she still turned a little pink at that. The sound of her small giggle made him smirk. He would love to stay here for a long time.

The phone shattered that dream. Grizel glanced at his pocket as he sat up straight. He got the phone out with one hand as he made sure to keep the other one on Grizel. As he began talking he felt Grizel wrap her hands around his. He relaxed at the contact, happily ending the phone call. The sadden drop of his eyes told Grizel everything she needed to know. “A short trip or a long one?” Grizel asked without needing any other prompt. 

Toshinori sighed, “Short.” The pair stood up together. She smiled as he went to get changed. When he came back in his hero suit she still had the box in her hands. His hands immediately went to her shoulders, “I’ll be back for unpacking day present quickly!” He kissed Grizel’s forehead. “Don’t bring out anymore surprises without me,” he teased. 

Grizel snickered. “Ok,” she said before giving him a quick peek on the lips. He transformed at the quirk touch with a big smile at her playful touch. “Go get ‘em Bunny,” Grizel teased. 

All Might laughed before wrapping his arms around her shoulders, “Yes! My teddy bear.” 

That was the last phrase Grizel heard before he disappeared in a blur. The sound of the door closing was the sign for Grizel to release the sigh she was holding in. Things had been a little rough since deciding to go back to work but Grizel hoped an unpacking gift and spending a relaxing day might kick start something. Grizel looked at the box in her hands and finally put it down on the bed. ‘Maybe he’ll still want it when he comes back,’ Grizel thought. 

It really was short. A short time before her phone rang. “Hello,” she said. Quickly a loud screeching noise cut in, something that sounded like shooing, and several people complaining erupted out of the phone. “Hello?” Grizel tried again. 

“Come to the address, please!” a familiar voice shouted before hanging up. A text message appeared on Grizel’s phone. 

“Oh, Detective Tsukiachi. I wonder what that was about,” Grizel said before putting on her spare hero outfit. She might not have a lot of assignments right now but it was good to get to suit up for a little bit.

When Iron Maiden was close to the address she saw the police still stationed everywhere but they seemed to be cleaning up. Tsukiachi was close to an alley and the large police van. It seem like he was guarding the van for some reason. Iron Maiden came up from the alley way, “Hello Detective.”

He turned to her with a wash of relief going over his face, “Thank you for coming. I know you’re not at full activity yet.” He began ushering her to back of the van. 

“It is ok. What can I do for you?” 

Tsukiachi rubbed the back of his neck. “I wasn’t sure who else to call. I know you two are trying not to confirm anything to the press right now but I don’t know what else to do,” he accidently repeated himself as he glanced around for the press. Thank goodness they were still behind the line. 

“All Might?” Iron Maiden wondered quietly as Tsukiachi reached up for the door handled. He nodded. The door opened only enough to let Iron Maiden and Detective Tsukiachi slip in. It really did feel like a large metal box inside with barely more than a metal bench on each side. A small ticking noise caught Iron Maiden’s attention. Something was behind a duffel bag that seemed to have a pile of clothes spilling over. She checked with Tsukiachi, who again nodded. “Hello?” Iron Maiden said. A small squeal immediately followed by a quick scratching scurry sound. “Toshi,” immediately shoot out of Iron Maiden’s mouth. She slapped her hand over her mouth and chuckled. A little head began to peak out as Tsukiachi came up next to her with a clear question on his face. “I’m sorry. He makes a specific little noise lately when either of us is doing something we’re not supposed to. What happened this time sweetie?” Iron Maiden asked. 

All Might hopped out slowly. He was scraggly, hair brittle matted feeling, almost emaciated and a rabbit. For a rabbit he was large, regardless he felt dirty and defeated as he did not look up at the knees close to him. Tsukiachi was explaining that the villain All Might caught turned him into a rabbit that can not talk but they were still questioning them on the extent of their quirk because it sounded like there was more to come. “He can’t seem to talk but he recognized what we were saying. He complained about calling you… Iron are you ok?” Tsukiachi began to ask as he noticed the hair ends tapping quickly.

“You’re a bunny!!” Iron Maiden finally squealed as she scooped All Might up in her arms. “And your so cute!” she shouted as she almost buried him in her chest. Her head slammed on him, her arms around him, and even her hair wrapped around both of them as she squealed. 

‘She almost squeezed the life out of me! Oh right. She loves soft things. Huh guess I’m good enough for that,’ Toshinori thought to himself as he watched her energetic reaction. He looked up to see a huge smile on her face. 

Iron Maiden kissed his head. “Guess you really are my bunny now,” Iron Maiden teased with a smile. Toshinori made a noise as he rubbed into her neck. “Sounds like a yes to me. Right detective?” She said turning back to the only other person in the van. 

He had a relieved grin. “That is why I called. Guess he’ll be with you till further notice?” Tsukiachi wondered. 

“Yes!” Iron Maiden quickly agreed. She picked up the duffel bag that was filled with All Might’s hero suit. “I’ll swing by a vet I know,” she began. A high pitch squeal interrupted. She just smirked before nuzzling All Might’s head. “Just to ask what to feed a rabbit with special needs,” she explained. She swears she heard an ok before he cuddled back onto her shoulder. 

Detective Tsukiachi understood too. The two of them quickly made a plan to sneak her and the new no-so-tiny bunny out together. Afterwards she did take him to the vet, which did end up with a quick general check before the food regiment was given. No matter what form All Might was is in Iron Maiden knew that stare. It was last stop before heading home.

When they finally got home Grizel put Toshinori down while she changed her outfit. ‘Things look so different from down here,’ Toshinori thought as he began to move around their place. He tried to catch up with her in the bedroom. ‘I don’t remember it being this far away before,’ was all he got to think as he plopped down on the floor. ‘Ow. This is very not comfortable,’ Toshinori thought as part of him cursed the floor padding. The light from the bathroom changed as the door opened. He looked up to barely see more than a foot. He heard Grizel saying something but he could not quite make it out. Regardless he followed her as she put their suits away. This view was so different. Most of what he usually saw was her head when they stood this close but now he gets lost trying to tip his new rabbit head back to see past her knee. Luckily he fell over into a pillow of her hair that she kept near by. 

“Ready for bed?” Grizel asked as she moved Toshinori onto the bed. 

He shook off the first fall. The bed felt a lot better than the floor for some reason. He looked up to see Grizel moving the gift box. Before Grizel knew it rabbit Toshinori was pulling on the other end of the box, “Huh?” He looked as though he was straining trying to pull the box out of her hand. “I was just picking it,” she explained. 

‘No! It’s my present. I want to keep it!’ Toshinori thought with all his might as kept pulling with everything he could. Suddenly he fell backwards. 

Grizel let go of the box. “Ok,” Grizel began. She watched Toshinori pull it up to his pillow as she sat on her side of the bed. “I didn’t want to take it away just pick it up for a little while,” Grizel explained as she helped Toshinori move the box under his pillow. Toshinori chirp again. “Yes, it is your present,” Grizel acknowledged. She sighed and smiled when she noticed how surprised Toshinori looked at her. She laid down. He moved a little closer. Her fingers began moving from his head down his back. “No I didn’t understand you what you were saying,” Grizel began. 

‘Oh,’ Toshinori thought with a surprising amount of disappointment. 

“I just know you,” Grizel began getting Toshinori’s attention again. “And I’m glad my presents still get you excited,” Grizel said with a smile. 

Toshinori felt something inside ignite. He jumped all over the bed, leaping into the air, and trying to wiggle all he could. After bouncing off the bed, binking for the first time, he flopped over next to Grizel’s chest. 

She giggled as her hand came to his cheek, “Now I get to be here for you.”


	2. Buff Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshinori was starting to get used to being a rabbit. Hopping around the apartment and being held by Grizel. But things always change. They don't exactly go back to normal; they just change.

It has been a week since Toshinori got turned into a ‘bitty bunny’ as Grizel had nicknamed him. He was getting used to how things worked now; though going to the bathroom was still odd. Mostly the fact that Grizel has to clean up after him. He really wished he could figure out how to use the toilet again. Grizel seemed happy, despite the poop duty. She loved watching his nose wiggle and it was the most she ever held him. But the part that made Toshinori squeal each and every time was when Grizel had to leave for an emergency call. 

He was hated it! Going to work with her as a person was great. Helping people together felt wonderful; working together and helping was perfect. Sometimes she would think fast enough to turn the television on for him before she leaves but that was a mixed blessing. Watching her work versus working with her was causing him two different stresses. Thank goodness sometimes she took him on patrol with her. A rabbit in her coat definitely would be a story or at least the figure it gave her would be. It was one of those patrols where it happened. 

Iron Maiden was doing great. They were moving along like normal. She went to apprehend just a couple small time criminals when one tried to rush her. He was not sure why but All Might pushed off Iron Maiden’s chest, she could have easily handle the criminal, but he landed on top of him. ‘Wait,’ All Might thought to himself as he noticed his field of vision changed. He could see the entire criminal now. ‘Is that my hand?’ All Might thought as he saw a huge fuzzy golden paw and it was huge! 

“All Might’s a rabbit!” Somebody behind him yelled. 

It must have been one of the criminals because not even a moment later All Might heard a hard whack followed by a shush. He turned around to see that Iron Maiden had knocked them out and was already on her phone. ‘Are you shorter?’ All Might thought as he walked up to her. That was when he noticed how odd it felt to walk. He looked down to see his entire body was golden, buffer than ever before, and as the slight breeze reminded him naked as a bunny in the street. 

A crowd was starting to form. Something All Might was so familiar with that he failed to notice them as he adjusted to his new form. The instant he did though he plastered himself behind Iron Maiden. His hands eclipsed her shoulders as he pulled her closer and now she barely reached the bottom of his chest instead of the center. The local patrol officer she was talking to looked shocked as their eyes panned up. Iron Maiden just smirked up at All Might, “You know covering works better when the person in front is the tallest.”

What sounded like a slightly pained chirp came out of All Might’s mouth. He closed his mouth again. ‘Shit. I still can’t talk,’ he thought to himself. He heard Iron Maiden begin saying something as a pat on his hand.. paw brought his attention back down. He saw a grin on her face. 

“Maybe we should get going?” Iron Maiden suggested. 

The sounds from the crowd were getting a bit louder; reminding All Might of the actual situation. He felt Iron Maiden’s hair wrap around his body. That was the only sign he needed as he scooped her up in his arms and jumped. Oh was that a mistake! His legs were much more powerful now then they were just a little while ago, probably not since he was younger if it were they like this! He was concerned till he heard Iron Maiden laughing in his arms. The landing was rough as she had to help with the small roll. 

“Wow! We’re almost home!” Iron Maiden cheered as she looked around. All Might’s ears popped up which immediately triggered Iron Maiden’s squeal. All Might tried to chuckle at how happy she seemed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and readjusted her hair. “Ready to try again?” she asked with such an energetic smile. Another new sound came out of All Might before he jumped again.

As soon as they got home he had some trouble adjusting. All Might’s size was always an issue but now he was just a hair bigger and it was causing even more trouble. Doors, hallways, handles, in fact almost everything seem to be difficult again. He was not sure how much he was going to break before he got the hang of anything. 

He liked hanging around Grizel more since the crime scene. Something about having her close enough for a few little hairs to help him made him happy. Her scent was in the air. Before he knew it he was copying her movement between rooms, he even accidently found himself trying to follow her into the bathroom. Thank goodness she took that well. 

The evening was getting tiresome, especially since he still could not talk. Toshinori finally sat down on his side of the bed. The corner of his present slipped out from below the pillow. ‘She really left it there the entire time?’ he thought as he picked it up. He starts fingering the present’s ribbon as he held it. ‘She’s really taking care of me,’ he got lost in his thought. 

“Hey,” Grizel said as she came up next to Toshinori. “What you up to?” she tried to tease as she noticed his body slumped over. He opened his hands for a moment to show the present. “Hey, you found it again. Did you want to open it now or,” she began but was cut off as a pained squeal came from Toshinori while he encapsulated the gift. “Hey,” she began immediately as her hand stroked his shoulder till she was able to get in front of him. She rubbed his head and behind his ears as she used her hair to get up high enough to hug his new head to her. “It is all right. You don’t have to open it now. No matter what you look like your welcome present will always be waiting,” Grizel tried to encourage as she stroked his fur. Finally Toshinori looked up at her. His eyes still could put any sad puppy to shame. Grizel scratched her cheek. “Well we might have to get some alterations and some new groceries. But you are always welcome here,” Grizel trailed off more than she realized as a soft blush came over her face. 

Toshinori leaned forward as his nose began twitching faster than usual. ‘She smells a little different. Is this something new?’ he wondered what new ability this form had. His nose rammed into her hairline and kept twitching quickly as though it was looking for something. Before he realized it his tongue shot out. Grizel’s laughter and his own action caused him to lean back. 

Grizel laughed as her hair stayed up for a moment looking like a cowlick. She shook her head and it fell back into place. “Bunny,” was all that came out of her mouth as she giggled in place. The smile on her face eased the feeling Toshinori was getting in his chest. “Would you like to put the present away, maybe in your closet, till you can finish unpacking? I think you are going to need the bed space now,” Grizel suggested. 

Toshinori still felt something pulling at his chest again when he came over to put the box in the closet. A sense of defeat or surrender maybe? Grizel’s hand began stroking his arm. She smiled up at him “Nothing will be wasted and I know you’ll get your present,” she encouraged. Toshinori leaned down into a gentle headbutt. They rubbed their foreheads together for a moment before touching noses. She giggled at the feeling of his nose but gave it a quick kiss before she jumped onto the bed. Toshinori’s ears popped up at the kiss and he made a chirp before following her lead onto the bed. 

She almost immediately jumped on his back when he landed. Her hands furiously rubbing across the massive field of gold as she practically cooed about how soft his fur is. Toshinori just chuckled as he enjoyed her scratching everywhere he could not in the new giant form. Eventually though he rolled over, almost onto her, for some belly rubs. 

After a while she finally sits up on her own, as though she was catching a breather. Toshinori scooted closer. He nuzzled on her cheek getting a little giggle out of her and she began stroking the back of his neck. Either by intent or sheer size his nose drifted straight between her legs before releasing a heavy breath and being quickly flung across the bed. 

‘She pushed me away! Right. I’m a giant rabbit,’ Toshinori began thinking. But when her hands came around his cheeks she looked over the new muzzle and twitching nose, a sigh came out and she seem much more relaxed. ‘Her scent even changed again,’ he noticed. ‘There was something more pleasant about it? Is that right?’ Toshinori thought to himself. In that moment all Toshinori felt was the urge to kiss her again. She smiled like she had the same thought. 

She gave him a light peek on the nose. “I never could deny that look, could I honey bunny?” she said softly. 

‘She knows!’ was all Toshinori thought as he nuzzled their foreheads together before excitement got the best him. He hopped around the room, almost bouncing off the walls, before crashing back on the bed in front of a giggling Grizel. ‘How? How do you still make me feel this way?’ he wondered as his eyes locked with Grizel. He came closer this time. She opened her arms to him. He slipped into them to feel her fingers play with the fur on the back of his neck. He licked her forehead before nuzzling down into her silver hair discovering her shoulder. His nose traced down to her neck causing her to giggle from the twitching. Though her soft sounds only encouraged his exploration. He continued around to the base of her neck where he gently licked again before lightly biting it. The night disappeared into strands of silver twinned with gold. 

Knocking at the door almost became pounding because it took so long to answer. Finally Grizel opened the door to Detective Tsukiachi, “Good morning. Come on in.”

“Good Morning,” Tsukiachi began as he came in removing his hat. In the moment he noticed that Grizel had hesitantly put on a robe to answer the door a large field of gold began filling the hallway. Toshinori stood all the way, his ears came up, and he made a very excited sound before he scooped Tsukiachi up in his arms. After a moment he put him back down. “Oh.. Wow. You really did become a giant rabbit,” slipped out of Tsukiachi’s mouth. There were already stories. “And I see you two are adjusting to it,” he smirked at Grizel’s robe which relieved several marks all along her collar. 

Grizel readjusted her robe as Toshinori covered his face. “Did you have something you wanted to say Detective or are you just here to check in?” Grizel tried to redirect but she still had a soft blush on her cheek. 

“Both, actually. I have a little news,” Tsukiachi began. Grizel made tea for everyone as Tsukiachi took off his coat. Toshinori took up most of the couch as the group sat down for a talk. It took all the time Toshinori was ‘bitty bunny’ to get any answers out of the criminal he arrested, the one that turned him in the first place. Turns out he was much harder to handle than anticipated; because his quirk was called Q&A. If a question was on your mind when they asked anything you would turn into something related to your question until you answered it. The station was full of different altered officers. To make matters worse the criminal knew no other way to turn people back. 

“So unless Toshi can remember what was on his mind a week ago he won’t change back?” Grizel asked for clarification. 

“It certainly seems that way,” Tsukiachi responded. He looked at the giant fuzzy rabbit that was his friend. Toshinori’s ears popped up at the attention. “Do you have any ideas what it could be?” Tsukiachi asked. 

Toshinori looked around. ‘I just wanted to come home, open my present, and be with you,’ Toshinori thought as his paw brushed Grizel’s cheek. He looked up at Tsukiachi and shook his head as his ears dropped back. 

Even in this form Tsukiachi knew his friend was not lying. He released a heavy sigh. “Well, I’m not sure what to do then,” he finished. The group stayed together for a while but eventually Tsukiachi had to get back to the office. Grizel and Toshinori tried to make a plan but the only decision they could actually come to was to go back to work and maybe something would spark later. 

It took a little effort but they try to go back to their normal work schedules. All Might’s first issue was a temporary costume for his new buff bunny form, as the press had already nicknamed it. After that was figured out he went back to the office. The office had a bigger issue; no one understood him there. Normally it would not be such a problem because people still recognized him, which allowed him to do his job. But he could not do any writing, any paperwork, ask any questions, do any interviews, and even trying to get food was proving difficult. All of that happened and the first day was not over yet. A sigh came out as his shoulders dropped, ‘I miss Grizzy.’

The assistants that normally handled a good deal of his interoffice communication had him cornered in a private office trying to figure out how to get his paperwork done; without him eating it. When the office door clicks open, All Might’s ears pop up, his nose began twitching and the assistants turned to see who came. “Hello,” Iron Maiden began. Before she even finished her greeting she was enveloped in giant bunny that was making such energetic noises. Iron Maiden chuckled and held him up slightly. “Well I was here to see him off. Is he clear to go?” she asked the assistants that she recognized. 

“No. We still need these papers finalized,” was immediately stated while pointing at a stack. An immediately protested with a pained moan came from the biggest bunny. 

Iron Maiden patted his back. “Come on. If we work together I’m sure we can knock it out,” she encouraged. All Might still pouted but he stayed curled around her. She walked them both back to the table. All Might moved her into his lap when she tried to put him in the chair. “Ok. Let’s see what we have,” Iron Maiden began as she picked up one of the papers. 

The assistants began sliding papers in front of Iron Maiden. She read the aloud as she felt All Might rest on her head. After she finished he made a noise and Iron Maiden said either yes or no. Only a couple times did they request clarification, which was given after some more noises they did not understand. Till finally two of them began to notice a pattern, one noise was yes and another was no. The paperwork went a lot faster than. 

After what felt like forever to All Might the paperwork was finally finished. They leave together, All Might jumping off as quickly as possible with Iron Maiden in tow. The staff jokes that she needs to come around more often, it’s the most work he’s gotten done since Sir Nighteye left. 

“You must be new. Those two have been ‘dropping by’ each other’s offices long before Sir Nighteye was here,” one assistant teased. 

“Yeah, but the three of them. They got so much paperwork done! It was wonderful,” the other senior assistant added. 

Many more adorable trips were made between the two at the office over the coming weeks. The assistants found it be most educationally adorable; how she would bring different boutiques for him to eat, that she found out what shape bowl he could use as a drinking glass, how he literally hopped over to her each time, the way he stomped when he was truly unhappy, and most of all the continued lessons in understanding him in order to fill out the paperwork. His assistants were very appreciative and chatty about all the trips.


	3. Small Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being big and buff was not Toshinori's normal but than again neither was being a giant rabbit. What was normal? Is that the question he was trying to answer? Another hint comes as they get a remind that change can be painful.

Things were going well. The assistants had a pattern down. All Might was figuring out how to work with the public. He was doing photoshots in the office instead of interviews. The public pretty much wrote off Iron Maiden as his official interrupter, even with the suggestive under tones. Despite any of the problems All Might and Iron Maiden seem to be enjoying their time together. It was fun. 

She kissed his nose and he licked her nose as good night kisses before they turned in. Toshinori thought it was cute how she nuzzled up under him; it seemed to let her sleep peacefully through the night. Tonight though he got up to go to the bathroom; thank goodness he finally got this part down. He walked into the bathroom, naturally turning the light on after he closed the door. His eye caught something in the mirror as he walked by. 

A shrill scream shattered Grizel’s sleep. “Toshi!” she immediately noticed his absence. The bathroom light was on. She was on the door in record time and had her hand on the knob. It did not open. She rattled the knob a couple times. A soft sound of what could only be considered pitched whining was coming through the door. “Toshi? Are you in there? Are you ok?” Grizel almost pounded on the door. Something was pushing against it. The sound continued. Only now Grizel could tell what was right on the other side, it was Toshinori. Grizel’s hand came off the knob as her lip rolled in. She bite her lip and closed her eyes so hard; every part of her wanted to rip the door off, see what was wrong and help him. 

She released a deep sigh. For some reason that seem to claim the noise coming from the other side of the door. Her hair moved under the door a little bit. “Sweetie. You do not have to let me in but if you just touch my hair, so I know that you’re ok,” Grizel tried to encourage in a soft voice as she only slipped a little hair in under the door. She heard him move away from the door. It was that moment she knew she could bust down the door and be in there. Instead she made a thump against the door, clearly stating that she was not moving. 

It felt like forever, as Grizel almost drifted back asleep, till something touched her hair. She tried not to move her hair quickly despite sitting up suddenly. She felt something bat it around a little before a noise happened again. Then it was grabbed as though someone was reaching out for a hand. She wrapped her hair around it as though it was another hand. Unfortunately the crying started again but now the door was unlocked. 

“I’m coming in,” Grizel said softly as she tried to open the door slowly. A different smell hit her nose that she had not smelled in a while, blood. She looked over to see some red marks on the floor near the toilet but more importantly there was Toshinori, curled up on himself, whimpering, and small. Not exactly small; he still was a rabbit but now he was skinny like his normal self. ‘Oh Toshi. He must have changed while we were sleeping,’ Grizel thought to herself as she came next to him. She reached for his now down ears.

Toshinori looked at her. ‘No! Not that! Don’t look at me like I’m pitiful! Stop looking at me like a disappointment!’ Toshinori’s mind screamed. His head whipped around, a pitched scream came out, and he rammed into the corner. He almost slammed his head into the wall trying to bury himself. He felt her touch his back but that only caused him to scream again. 

“All right. I won’t touch you,” Grizel began. Toshinori stopped. Her brash aggressive tone was back; but it was not aimed at him. “I just need to know if you are hurt anywhere or if this is because of your injury,” she said as she reached into the cabinet. He made a noise. “Ok. Here is a towel,” she said as she placed it next to him. “When your ready clean yourself up and try to get some rest. I’ll be back as soon as I’m done,” Grizel said before she turned around. She only managed a couple steps before she felt a massive pull on her hair. “What the?” she shouted as she turned back to see Toshinori pounced on as much as hair as he could. “What are you doing?” she questioned. 

‘What are you doing?!’ Toshinori wanted to say but a whole bunch of shrikes and chirps came out. ‘I still can’t speak!’

“I’m going to put his head in the concrete!” Grizel shouted as she began to cry. 

‘What?’ Toshinori chirp as he stood with all her hair in his arms. ‘You understood me?’ he thought as he watched her begin to sniffle. She moved to grab and motion her hair away but he got in close quickly. Her face came up in surprise. He brushed a tear off with his paw, ‘Why?’

Her hands came down to her sides. “Because he hurt you,” she said. She could tell his head tilted as he still had a lot of her hair wrapped around him. “It doesn’t matter if your big or small but before.. because of this you weren’t in pain from your injury. Your scar was faded at best,” she looked relieved and happy as she said it. “And you did whatever you wanted to again!” she finished with a large grin on her face. 

He began scratching his new chin. ‘Huh. I did not notice that. I was so consumed with being a giant rabbit I failed to realize the pain was gone. But someone did,’ Toshinori thought looking back to the woman he was trying to close. 

“But then he took it away and you’re in pain again. So I’m going to put his head in concrete!” Grizel repeated. 

Toshinori pulled her into his chest before she had a chance to leave. ‘You silly woman,’ he thought as he watched her. She always had an odd sense of protective rage; that was the best way he could put it. He forgot the other reason he called her a mother bear. He saw her green eyes staring up at him, less like she wanted to cry but she still had something on her mind. ‘What?’ he wondered as his tilted and his ears tried to go up again. 

“Um, can I hug you? I don’t know if it hurts or not,” Grizel softly trailed off. 

Toshinori snorted so hard he almost coughed up blood again. Grizel immediately reached for another towel. He took the towel from her to clean up his mouth from earlier and used the other hand to usher her arms around him. He smiled when she looked up at him again. “Toshi!” she said before her head dove into his fur; it was not as soft as the fur was before but that did not stop her. Her arms wrapped around him. A heartbeat later all of her hair moved; swayed back and forth slightly reflecting the light before erupting into waves that swirled around him. He was wrapped from neck down like a bunny in a winter coat. 

He laid his arms across her back, ‘Grizzy.’

It took them a while to move, till both of them felt ready to; but after readjusting to another change the pair finally made it back to bed. This time though an Iron Wrap was requested allowing the two to spend the night curled up entire in each other. Grizel got to hold Toshinori in her sleep and he got to sleep listening to her heartbeat. Though he almost woke them both up when he tried not to laugh at her breath moving the hairs on his head. 

The next day they both stayed home. Toshinori took the day to readjust to the new form. One thing about all these changes is that they both learned the importance of taking a little time to figure out what was happening whenever they could. He noticed last night this change had gotten him closer to feeling like he used to. ‘Like I used to feel?’ Toshinori wondered about his own phrasing. 

The night though was a little different. He tried to lie down like he used to when he was human, but he flipped over, rolled over, and even tried balling up all the blankets into a pile for some reason. Grizel laughed at his nesting effort. “I have an idea,” she said. Toshinori sat, annoyed, and glaring at the pile of fabric that was closest to comfortable. “Here!” Grizel said as she tossed a massive u-shaped pillow on the bed. 

‘What is that?!’ Toshinori thought as he pulled the blankets out from under the massive pillow. 

“It’s a pregnancy pillow,” Grizel said. Toshinori’s ears shot straight up as he perked up in the tallest sitting position yet. Grizel chuckles she swears she could see sparkles in his eyes. “Sorry, honey, I never got pregnant. Though if last week did anything you get to explain to them why they look like bunnies,” Grizel teased. Toshinori’s ears dropped for a moment but he chuckled at the comment. She moved the pillow around where he was sitting. “But I found that I got used to sleeping wrapped in something big and being able to hug something. Give this a try,” Grizel explained. 

Toshinori curled into the arch of the pillow. He rubbed his head along the pillow. The scent of detergent and something else teased his nose. He rolled around in the curve for a while. He landed on his back. Grizel came close to his nose. He twitched it a little. “So? Does it work?” Grizel asked. He made a little squeaking noise. “Now you’re just trying to be cute,” Grizel played. She heard his current laugh. She kissed his nose. He rolled over fast and locked eyes with her. “You are cute but are you comfortable?” she asked with a smile. 

‘She looks so happy,’ Toshinori got lost in his thought. After a few moments she booped his nose. They both laughed as he flopped down on to the pillow. It was more comfortable then the other options but something still felt off. He rustled some of the blanket into another nest mound; it became the most comfortable spot he managed of the night. He finally gave the approval chirp. She smiled, gave him a good night kiss, and curled up on the other side of the huge pillow. 

They managed to get a little sleep. Only a little bit as Toshinori woke up again. He was right, the position was better but something was still missing. His nose began twitching again; that something might be closer than he realized. He looked around and saw Grizel was pretty close to his arm. Toshinori slipped a little closer; his arm draped over Grizel, his muzzle rested against her head, and his body felt a little bit better. Part of him still wanted to roll back into the center of the pillow though what happened next made his chest feel warm. Grizel’s hair began moving slowly; that meant she was naturally reaching for something, even in her sleep. Her hair filled in the valley behind him as the rest made a light cover over both of them. Toshinori smiled as he fell back asleep. 

The next few days he felt like he had to ask her for the attention. He was so boisterous. It felt like he was complaining. Granted he slightly is but the clothes and things were even annoying before; he has changed size for years now, why is it bothering him now. Even being a rabbit is something he was sort of used to. ‘Why am I complaining more now?’ Toshinori began wondering more often.

None of it seemed to bother Grizel though; she reacts just as quickly to whatever noise he made. Kissing him, spoiling him, or even chastising him where appropriate without any hesitation on her part. Everything is the same as it was before he was a rabbit. He can still use One for All and his body hurt like it always does but something was still annoying about this form now. ‘Why am I still a rabbit? I’m so close to how I used to be, what point is there to being trapped like this?’ Toshinori wondered as he came home again. 

He draped over Grizel like a blanket as she made dinner. He rested his head on top of her’s as his arms wrapped around her like a scarf. She talked and feed him a little of something. He was not really paying attention. She even somehow took his coat off and hung it up. ‘Dang that long hair,’ he thought as he watched his coat go into the closet. She even used it as all the hands to take both their dinners over to the couch. 

They ate dinner on the couch. Sometimes they turn the television on to try and give them something to talk about when one is lost in their head too much. “Still can’t figure it out huh?” Grizel interrupted his train of thought. 

‘Huh?’

“You have this way about you when you get something stuck in that one track mind of yours. You never could resist working on something till you figured out,” Grizel teased with a smirk. Toshinori felt something shift in him. She began stroking behind his ear. “Relax for a minute. Take a breath and being again. I know you will find your answer,” she encouraged. His ears went up for a minute. Things sounded different. Something felt different. 

She lied down. “Come on. Take a breather with me. We’ll get the dishes and everything else in a minute,” Grizel encouraged. 

He nuzzled up under her chin, his legs draped in her hair between the chair and the couch, and their arms wrapped around each other. Her scent felt different or more preciously causes a different feeling in him. She strokes his neck. His ears pop up as he felt a charge go through him. She kisses his nose. He flops on her and without realizing it he fell asleep.


	4. Some Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it normal when change happens constantly? One last shift is sort for the giant rabbit as he comes to accept the answer he never realized he asked. But Grizel is going to make sure he finally gets his present!

It was working on two months since Toshinori became a rabbit. He did not know why it was taking him so long to change back. Whatever it was that he was questioning before did not feel like it mattered anymore because he could not even remember it anymore. He was starting to accept that this might be his new normal. While it was annoying not to talk to anyone and he had to figure out how to do his job a little differently right now and it was ok. 

Toshinori and Grizel finished another day together. They went to work, they ate, groomed, and did a bunch of paperwork that he still hated. Now was the nice thing about being a big rabbit; going on walks through the park. Toshinori liked being outside after he got used to be rabbit. Most people did not mind All Might doing things, even as a rabbit. Now as a skinny rabbit walking around with Grizel at night began feeling extra special!

There was hardly a soul around. Toshinori could hop around whenever he felt like it. He could nuzzle or lick Grizel. He began investigating different scents; the grass was wonderful, the trees had a unique scent, and every flower felt a little different. It caused a different feeling to grow in Toshinori whenever he looked up to see Grizel just smiling as she watched him investigate anything. She was highlighted wonderfully by the city lights as her glistened. Toshinori began to reach for her. His fuzzy paw barely graced her cheek before she leaned on it with a smile. 

Toshinori began to relax at her expression when a pain twinges in his chest. He collapsed forward as his mouth filled with blood. A cough barely managed before he passed out onto Grizel. 

Toshinori opened his eyes again. They were still in the park, expect they were further along. Grizel had her hair up and covered now and he was sleeping on her lap. He began to move. Her fingers caught his attention as they stroked his hair. “Huh?” he made a noise. It was different than it had been lately. 

“Just take a minute. You changed again sweetheart,” Grizel explained as she glanced down. She gave a different smile than she did before as her hand played with his hair again. “Looks like you got your answer,” Grizel teased. Toshinori looked at his hands. It was true. He was human again. Toshinori tried to sit up, faster than he should have, as his hand moved over his body. His expression returned to Grizel when she began rubbing his back. “Would you like to continue our walk or go home for the night?” she offered. 

“Home. If you don’t mind,” Toshinori replied after a moment. 

Grizel offered him her hand, “Let’s go.” Toshinori stumbled as he got onto his feet for the first time in what felt like a new form. 

They got home safely. Toshinori went to the bathroom to check things over. Grizel brought him some water and towel. They developed what was becoming a normal routine now for checking if he was ok after changes. After a while Toshinori joined Grizel on the couch. She cuddled up under his arm almost as immediately as he sat down. 

“So you figure out what your question was?” Grizel wondered. 

Toshinori’s fingers played with her hair. “I don’t think so.. At least I don’t think it really mattered anymore,” he answered.

“What was it?” Grizel started slow. “Or I guess if it doesn’t matter anymore you accepted that you’re not going to get the answer? Or does the answer not matter?” came out quickly as she tried to work through the logic. 

“An answer would be nice but I think it was more about accepting something than a question,” Toshinori explained after watching her try to work it out. 

“Oh…Ok..” Grizel said before leaning back on the couch. Her arms braced straight and her fingers playing with her knees. 

Toshinori watches her struggle till he can not resist chuckling anymore. “You’re still wondering what it was, aren’t you?” he asked with a grin.

“Yes!” blurted out. She covered her mouth as he laughs. Grizel’s face turns red. After a few moments her hands come down. “I’m happy it worked out and you got an answer you can live with. I just wonder if there was a way I could have helped you better,” Grizel explained as she played with her fingers again. 

Toshinori put his hand over her fingers, “Do you still love me?”

“Yes.”

“Even when I look like this?” 

“It wouldn’t be love otherwise.”

“Looks really never mattered to you,” Toshinori conceded as he leaned back on the couch. 

“That’s true. It never did,” she replied with a smile. “Well, only the look in your eyes. That one matters,” Grizel corrected as she moved next to him. 

“But I don’t understand why.”

“Because if I shared my life with someone both of us will change as we age together. So love can’t last a lifetime on looks, right?” Grizel answered. Toshinori’s mouth turned a little. “But I do know you do something for me no one else has; help me sleep,” Grizel encouraged. 

“I just thought I made you feel safe.”

“Safe enough to finally close my eyes and face my dreams,” Grizel instantly replied. She leaned on Toshinori and wrapped her arms around him. “All I ever wanted was eyes that saw me, hands to hold me, and a heart I could listen to. All of those together give me more strength than anything else and are very precious to me,” Grizel explained with a smile. Toshinori got a little pink at the comment. Grizel rested her head on his shoulder, “No matter how many people were around me they all left before I closed my eyes, except you. You were the only who gave those to me.” Toshinori got a soft smile as he rest on Grizel. 

“Give? Oh! The present!” Grizel shouted before she jumped over the couch. Toshinori turned back confused as managed to sit up. He watched her almost bounce back onto the couch with the box in hand. “Your unpacking present! You know before all this happened. Since you’re human-shaped again. Not sure if this is the right moment for an unpacking present anymore but here,” Grizel rambled off as quickly as she could before holding the box high. 

Toshinori blinks at the box once again presented to him before he finally took it. He teases a little bit about opening the infamous gift which she pouty counted with a warning for him not to change. He opened the box with a grin to discover that it is a shirt. A shirt clearly built for his smaller frame. He unfolds it and sees it has a gold bunny in the middle of the shirt waving a paw like a high five. The words ‘Snuggle Master’ formed like a triangle or a most of a heart around it. His eyes begin to waver. 

“You got promoted!” Grizel happily declared. “And I remembered last time you were upset that your shirt didn’t have my name on it like mine had your’s, so I had this done,” Grizel continued as her hair hit the light switch. The shirt glows in the dark and has ‘Grizel’s’ appear above the bunny to finish off the heart. Grizel was going to have her hair turn the light on again but when she turned her head a hand scooped into her hair. She was spun back straight into lips. Toshinori kissed her so suddenly he stole her breathe as they fell onto her back. 

He finally released her. Grizel looked at him in the dark. He isn’t smiling. In fact he looks so unsure of himself that he was in pain from it. His hand was shaking on the couch as he held himself up. His lip is curling like he is about to bite it. His shoulders were so tight that Grizel could almost see the anger squeezing from them. A side he has not shown her in a long time, when he is uncertain. Her hand drifted to his cheek. She traced under his eyes before their gazes met. He kissed her hand. She smiles as a small noise came from her that lead a tear down her cheek. “I guess you like the present.”

The tension drops from his face but not his shoulders. He lowered down to her with a slight smirk. “Um, yeah. I do,” those were the last words either of them said that night. 

Toshinori woke up in the middle of the night, his side a painful reminder to turn. This time he caught sight of it; that they had separated and her eyes are twitching like a bad dream. He moved closer to cover them both in the blanket from the back of the couch. Her eyes calm down the instant she nuzzled into his chest. Her hair wrapped around him like before. A soft smile came to Toshinori’s lips. Toshinori rolled almost on top of her propping his body up comfortably while covering her, ‘Yeah, I sleep better this way too.’


	5. Bonus: Merchandise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Image: The staff began to make merchandise for Bunny All Might (aka Bunny Might). To say thanks for all her help some of the ladies in the office sent one via Mr.Yagi for Iron Maiden, whom is a lover of soft fuzzy things.


End file.
